This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are developing methods to handle complex mixtures that arise from biological samples (e.g., whole cell lysates). Strategies include both on- and off-line two-dimensional HPLC, orthogonal HPLC strategies, small diameter high pressure HPLC and affinity purification.